For Forever
by you.broke.a.promise
Summary: [BuffyAngel.] Angel had promised his soul mate for forever. Has he forgotten, or will he save her from herself? Set after season 7 of Buffy. Characters are: Buffy, Angel, ensemble. [ON HOLD!]
1. A push from a sister

1For Forever- Chapter 1, a push from a sister

Buffy Summers was deep in thought as she walked home from patrol.

The night was cloudy, pouring rain, and it was three days before the full moon. She was trying very hard not to cry.

It was her 24th birthday. 7 years ago on this very night, Buffy and her eternal lover, Angel, had run through the pouring rain into his apartment. This was the night that she had made love to him. This was the night she had given away her virtue. This was the night her and Angel had shared pure passion. This was the night Angel had lost his soul and had become the monster, Angelus. This was the night that she had figured out she couldn't be with her true love ever again. This was her night of pain.

As she trudged through the water, she clutched at her sides. It was all she could do to numb the emotional pain. To cause physical pain to herself. Her control over her tears evaporated, and she began to sob. Each sob wracking her body. She needed someone. She needed him. But, where was he? He was in Los Angeles. He was no where near her. He probably wasn't even thinking about her. He had probably moved on. Probably, with Cordelia. She hadn't seen him since that night in the cemetery after she had killed Caleb. He hadn't said he was seeing someone, but, it showed in his face. She was his other half. She could tell if something was going on that she didn't know about. She was almost positive he was seeing someone. So, she suspected Cordy.

Her dark brown boots clicked on the pavement as she reached her road. She turned down a street, past another street, labeled, 'lovers lane' and cried even harder. When she reached the front steps of her house, she stepped up them quickly and took out her keys, unlocking the door.

As soon as she stepped into the house, that almost mirrored the one that used to be on Revello Drive, she collapsed on the floor in a wet mound and sobbed. It was when she noticed her hands were getting pruney, that she tugged off her boots and coat and stumbled up the stairs into the bathroom. She closed the bathroom door, and peeled the cold, rain soaked clothes from her body.

It was a relief to step into the warm water. The beautiful feeling of the hot sensation on her skin... The pain melted away with the cold, clammy feeling she had moments before. That feeling didn't last very long though. She had been in the shower for an hour before the warm water turned cold. As soon as it did, she turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel off the towel wrack. She dried off a bit and then wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the tub. Then, she walked down the hallway into her room, and over to her dresser. After finding a black tank-top and a pair of silky silver pajama bottoms, she slid them on and went back to clean up her mess in the bathroom. When she came back, she flipped off the light and climbed into bed.

The window was exactly where the one in Sunnydale had been, and there was a roof right outside it too. That's why she had chosen this room. It reminded her of all the good times she had had with Angel.

She lay her head on the pillow and within minutes she was asleep.

_Cool fingers, cool skin, cool lips— cool lips covering hers— _

_When she opened her eyes, she was wrapped in white sheets and a maroon blanket. Angel was lying next to her. He smiled at her, they kissed passionately. _

"_Angel," she said, looking at him and getting lost in his deep brown chocolate-y eyes._

"_Buffy, I..."_

"_You what...?"_

"_Love you, eternally... I want to be with you forever."_

"_I love you. I want to be with you forever too."_

_Then, to her horror, he vamped out, held her down, and bit in to her jugular._

"_ANGEL!"_

A bolt of lightning crashed, bolting her out of her horrifying dream.

Breathing hard, she reached beside her bed for a glass of water. Taking a sip, she put the glass back, and burst into more tears, as the rain pelted the window.

The only thing she managed to tell herself was, "H-happy B-b-birthday M-me..."

She couldn't go back to sleep so she decided on one thing. She had to get over him. She had to move on.

The next day, she walked down to the kitchen, a bounce in her step.

"Macho Macho man, I want to be, a macho man. Macho Macho Man..." she sang, and then quickly stopped when she realized she had a past with the song.

"I wonder where Will and Xander are..." she mumbled, noticing their absence, but was distracted by the sound of the toaster producing two nicely toasted waffles.

"Yum," she said, pulling two Ego waffles out of the toaster and buttering them with a black handled butter knife.

Then, taking her plate, she bounded out to the couch and plunked down on it, turning on some 'cheesy Saturday morning cartoons'.

"Well, I guess this will be a happy birthday, after all." she told herself, and began to eat her waffle.

An hour later, the mail arrived. Thinking nothing of it, she picked it up off the floor where it had fallen after the mail carrier had put the mail through the slot in the door. She picked it all up, not noticing the letter the had a certain return address on it. She stuck the mail on the table, reminding herself to look at it later. Before she had gone two steps, she realized there could be some birthday cards in the pile with money or gift cards in them. A ghost of a smile flickered on her features. She sauntered back over to the table and flicked through the mail. The first two letters were bills. She frowned and threw them into a separate pile. The third one however was a letter from her dad.

"Africa," she frowned, looking at the return address, and then opened it pulling out a card that was decorated with an Elephant standing on a beach ball, and the words, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" plastered on the top of the card in blue glitter.

"Oh wow, he still thinks I'm four." She opened the card and about twenty-four fifties fell out. All

the card said on the inside was, "Buffy, Happy 24th, love you always, Dad."

Her eyes bulged at the money, and then she counted it.

"One thousand, two-hundred!" She exclaimed, and then put the money in her pocket. She crumpled up the envelope, and put the card on top of the bills.

The next one really caught her eye. It actually made her want to faint. She grabbed a hold on the table for reassurance, and picked up the envelope addressed to her in his neat bold handwriting.

She looked at it in surprise, and then spun around and made her way up the stairs.

As soon as she reached her room, she threw herself on to the bed, and curled up by the pillows.

Her blonde hair fell in to her green eyes, as she opened the letter. She pushed the stray lock of hair behind her ear, and pulled out the letter. It looked to be a few pages long, and she was afraid to open it further. She convinced herself after many minutes to continue the opening. As she read the first line tears started forming in her eyes.

_Buffy,_

_It's been a few years, and you're growing older. Now, don't worry because it's not one of those cheesy, 'if you're reading this I'm dead' letters. It's a Happy Birthday letter. And, it's also another type of letter. You'll see what I mean very soon. _

_Buffy Anne Summers, I love you. I still do, I never stopped. I wanted you to know that before I continue on. My feelings for you will never change. I've tried to move on, forget like you asked me to, but it's harder than it seems. I feel like it's been a millennium, and I haven't even lived that long yet. _

_I need you to know Buffy, that I still want you, and that I still need you. You are my true soul mate, my dear. Never forget that._

_I promised you for forever. And, I haven't really kept that promise, have I? It was my fault, that I gave up the life I wanted with you, but, Buffy, I am still hoping that you have, or will find someone that makes you happy. Someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with. Someone you can have children with, someone who can take you into the sun. I know you've heard this already, and I know you have a lot on your hands right now, what with all the slayers that you and Willow brought to calling, and then coming to help me fight The Apocalypse. I know I never saw you there, but, don't pretend you weren't there because I felt you Buffy. I guess our connection hasn't faltered after all. I wanted to say thank you, my love._

_I also wanted to give you all of my love that I have left. I'm getting along fairly well, considering I look older, even though I haven't really aged. Also, considering that I lost Wesley, Fred and Wolfram and Hart. I am back at the Hyperion Hotel, and Spike, Illyria, Gunn and I are bringing back Angel Investigations. (It's going to be named something else because Spike isn't letting me get away with that.)_

_I talked to Dawn recently. She informed me of your new address, and told me about how well she was doing in college. I saw her when I went down to Penn State to visit someone else I know there. She was very excited about your birthday, and I don't know if she's said anything to you yet, but, she's planning something big._

_Willow, has also contacted me, about you mostly. She says you've been rather unhappy for the past few weeks, and I was worried. She's down in the lobby right now, actually, talking with Spike. She said that if you're looking for her and Xander, they left you notes down on the refrigerator door where you usually go when you get home from patrol. Xander's gone to Anya's empty grave site, a.k.a, the pit that was once Sunnydale, California. She told me that she will be home by the night of your birthday._

_Beloved, I know you're experiencing some hard times, and I know that you'll get through them. You're surrounded by people that care about you, Dawn, Xander, Willow, Giles, Faith, and even though I'm not there, I love you. You are loved. So, Happy Birthday, Mo Anam Chara. _

_I'll love you always,_

_Angel_

Buffy re-read the letter sixteen times. Her tears were freely flowing down her face. She just sat there, even as Dawn, who had to drive a very long ways to get to her sister's house from Penn state entered the room.

"Happy Birthday, Buff!" She squealed, bounding into the room. Then, she noticed the tears and the letter.

"Buffy?" She walked over to the bed, and hugged her sister, while reading the letter over her shoulder.

"Oh, Buffy."

"Dawnie, I just can't stand this anymore. I need to move on, but, how can I when he does this? I have a desire for him and he keeps bringing it up!" Buffy cried, still clutching the letter.

"Buffy, I've had enough. You have Angel face."

"Yeah."

"You... I... I've been home like, four and a half minutes and you already have Angel face!"

"I... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're going to L.A."

"What...? What are you talking about? You, you just got here, and hey! No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You need to talk to him in person Buffy. Don't fight me. I have on Willow's resolve face."

"But you–"

"Have Faith."

"But I still don't trust her."

"Xander's coming with her, and anyway, I'm in college, I'll be fine."

"And Willow–"

"Is coming over too, I know it's been heard since Kennedy died last year, but, she's dealing, Buffy. We'll be fine."

Dawn glanced at her watch and got up off of the bed. She flipped off her shoes and went over to the closet. Buffy sighed and tried to think of a good excuse even as her sister dug around in her closet and pulled out her suitcase. The sound of the zipper made Buffy feel like her heart was being ripped out.

"Dawnie, I really don't think I should go."

"Well, I do. I need you to get this figured out."

"Dawnie–"

"Buffy, you need to do this. If you love him, you need to do this. Willow and Xander told me that every time it rains you go up to your room and sulk."

"No I don't!"

"Sure you don't, Buff."

"I don't, and anyway how did you–"

"Buffy, you're going."

"Dawn–"

"Buffy, take the ticket." Dawn handed her a plane ticket and Buffy looked it over.

"You got me a ticket?" She looked the ticket over.

"It's your birthday present." Dawn flashed her sister a toothy grin before returning her attention back to the suitcase she was packing.

"One way!" Buffy's eyes widened.

"We don't know how long you're staying. It's a free one. You come back whenever you want, but, don't think for one second that you can go, not even see him and come back."

"I won't," Buffy said, still staring wide eyed at the ticket.

"Good, now, get some rest because your plane leaves at nine."


	2. Together by herself

1For Forever- Chapter 2, Together by herself

Buffy was sitting in her window seat, clicking her nails on the pull out table simultaneously. She only stopped doing it when she noticed the lady across the aisle giving her dirty looks. She couldn't help being fidgety. She was nervous. In the pit of her stomach was the dread that you feel when guilt or worry gets the best of you.

She had drank four glasses of water before standing up and making her way into the small bathroom. She felt like she was trapped in a closet. She closed the toilet lid and sat down, putting her head in her hands.

_What is wrong with me? Why can't I get over this? Why can't I get over him? What is my problem? Why would he tell me he loved me if he was with Cordelia? What am I doing on this plane? Why am I on my way to Los Angeles? What am I going to say? How am I going to tell him? Will he take me back? Is he in love with her? I need to go back to Rome. I need to not do this. Ever. Why can't I get him out of my head? Why is Dawn doing this to me? What have I done to deserve this? He won't take me back. I told him to forget. God, what should I do?_

All these questions were floating around in her mind. She stood up and turned her body so she was facing the small mirror and sink. She turned the water on and splashed some on her face. Then, she stood looking at her pale face, her hand on the pocket with the one thousand, two-hundred dollars in it.

"_Goodbye Buff," Willow had said, when they heard her flight called on the speakers._

"_Bye, Will." They embraced._

_Faith had even hugged her. And as Buffy tried to pull away, Faith pulled her face close to Buffy's ear and had said, "I got your back, B." Before letting her sister slayer go. Buffy had smiled. Then, Giles, and Xander had hugged her too, and walked her over to the boarding entrance._

"_Bye Buffster," Xander said, hugging one of his best friends._

"_Bye, Xand."_

"_Goodbye Buffy, have a good flight," Giles had said, embracing her as well._

"_Bye Giles, see you when I get back?"_

" _You're quite correct," he answered._

Angel was her first, and her true love. Her soul mate. Mo Anam Chara. And she needed him. She finally admitted it to herself. I need Angel. He was her deepest desire. He was who she showed all her passion to. He was her one and only. And now, she was going to get him back. She was so sick and tired of crying over him. So sick and tired of missing him. Just so sick and tired of it all.

"Damn it!" she cried, as the plane shifted and she hit her head on the opposite wall. She had to get out of the bathroom. She opened the door and walked back to her seat, happy that the person scheduled to sit next to her, wasn't able to make the flight. She sat in her seat and swung her legs up onto the other seat and sat back to watch the movie.

"Peanuts?" The flight attendant asked as she walked by Buffy's seat.

"Um, sure. Thanks." Buffy took the peanuts and put them in her carry-on bag. It was her slay bag, and she was glad that Willow had made her invisible until after she got to the boarding area. There were knives, swords, stakes and a mini crossbow in the bag, along with anything Angel had ever given her.

"_You almost went away today," Buffy sniffed, burying her head in Angel's shoulder._

"_We both did," he told her._

"_Angel, I feel like... that if I lost you..." she cried into his shirt._

"_Shhh... I..."_

"_You what...?"_

"_I... I love you. I try not to but, I can't stop." he said brokenly._

"_Me too, I can't either."_

_They kissed passionately._

"_Buffy, maybe we shouldn't..."_

"_Don't," she said, putting a finger to his lips. "Just kiss me."_

"Miss, we would like you to put on your seat belt, the plane is going to land very shortly."

Buffy jumped, and blinked her eyes at the flight attendant. "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

She buckled her seat belt, shaken by the dream.

The plane landed and Buffy's pit of dread got bigger.

As she stood in front of the Hyperion Hotel with her suitcase she was taking very deep breaths.

This was the building that held him. The man that held her heart.

She took one last deep breath and went up to the back steps. It was dark. The moon light was shining off the hotel. She put her suitcase on the back steps over to the side, and opened the doors.

The first thing she saw was the round blue velvet couch, and the main lobby. So, this was where Angel lived now. It was just like Willow had described it. The maroon carpet, the main doors across the way. They were beautiful. Glass. Stained glass.

The second thing she saw was her Angel. Her beautiful Angel. He hadn't even noticed she'd come in. He was busy then. He didn't even notice her presence. And that was only the small part that hurt her. She had thought they had a connection. In his letter he said he could feel her. And, she didn't deny it. She had brought her army of slayers to that alley and had helped fight The Apocalypse. And then, without warning, she had quickly brought them all back. She couldn't bear to see Angel. And now, here he was. She had gotten the nerve to see him, and she had chose n the wrong time. He was there. Looking the same, except... he was kissing another girl. A dirty blonde. She couldn't help but notice the way their tongues explored each other's mouths. He said he could feel her. Well, she was standing about ten feet away and he hadn't even noticed.

Buffy's first instinct was to kill the girl. Rip her from Angel's arms and kill her for even getting that close to him. But, instead she slowly backed out of the lobby, back through the doors making sure not to disturb the two lovers.

As soon as she was outside, she doors swished quietly closed and she just stood there, staring at them. She stood there for awhile. At least, until a pair of strong arms put their hands on her shoulders.

"Hello, pet."

Buffy turned and looked at the man. He looked the same. Bleached blonde hair, black leather duster.

"Spike, hey."

"What're you doing here? Looking for the poof? It's not that it's bad you're here, just curious."

"Uh, yeah." Buffy didn't even notice he had called Angel poof when she usually scolded him for it.

"Well, you came all they way here and didn't even make it through the door. Let me help you." He pushed open the door and Buffy looked away from the heart breaking scene.

The look on Buffy's face was hurt. Spike's looked the same way after he realized what he had just made Buffy witness a second time, and when he realized why she was standing there staring at the doors.

"Oh, pet. I'm sorry. I didn't know they were in there doing... that.." He let the door swish shut.

"Spike, it's not your fault. So, um, how are you?"

They sat down on the steps.

"I'm good. Oh, Happy Birthday, Slayer."

"Thanks, Spike."

"Yeh."

Spike pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Can I have one?" Buffy asked, looking at him.

"When did you develop a habit for cancer sticks, pet?" His hand was hovering near his pocket but he made no move to get another cigarette out.

"I'm trying to develop it right now, can I have one?"

Spike hesitated and then brought his hand away from his pocket.

"Nah. It won't help."

Buffy groaned.

"So, where's Cordy?"

"Um, Buffy, she's been dead awhile."

"Oh.." Buffy's head was spinning.

"Who's the..." She couldn't finish.

"Nina... they're dating." Spike said, taking a hit off the cigarette.

"Oh." She said.

"She's a werewolf if that makes you feel any better."

"Not really." Buffy shrugged, and leaned back.

"Go on, Pet." Spike urged.

"What?" Buffy looked at him in confusion.

"Go talk to him. He deserves to know why you're here and I can tell already, so don't lie to me, pet."

"Do you think he'd really–"

"Yeah, in a heart beat. If he had one that is."

"Really?" Buffy sat up looking into Spike's pale blue eyes.

"Pet, he's my grandsire. I can feel his blood, and it's screaming for you."

"Spike, thank you, but, I don't think I can go back in there."

"Buffy, just go."

Buffy thought for a minute and then stood up.

"I love you." She said, smiling at Spike.

"I love you, too, Pet."

They embraced.

Buffy stood up, and walked back into the Hotel.

This time, when she saw, she couldn't move. Her legs were jello. She turned around quietly again and back out the door to where Spike was sitting.

Spike looked at her, frowning.

"Spike, can you... come with me?"

Spike looked at her in surprise and noticed the un-shed tears in her eyes.

"Sure thing," he said, and put out the cigarette.

Then, he stood up, and followed her into the sight that burned Buffy's eyes, Nina and Angel. Locked at the lip.

Again, Buffy just stood there. Spike had to do something, he couldn't stand to see Buffy suffer.

"Ahem..." he cleared his throat, and stood about six feet away from Buffy.

Nina and Angel both chuckled, and broke their lip connection. Then, not breaking his total connection with Nina, he looked up, and his smile quickly faded when he saw Buffy and the hurt look on her face.

"Buffy..."

Buffy turned her gaze from Angel, and looked at Spike. She had tears streaming down her face, and her lip was quivering.

Spike nodded at her. He knew she was going to run, and he knew he couldn't stop her. She had wanted to try, and she had. That was all he could do for her.

Angel's face was screwed up with concern, guilt, confusion, unhappiness, surprise and lost-ness.

"Buffy..." he tried again, but, she wouldn't look at his face.

"I-I have to..." Buffy's voice was lined with grief, hatred and confusion.

She looked at Angel and Nina's hands, which were still connected. Then, the look on Angel's face, the shocked, broken, guilty look, and spun around and went running out the door, just as Angel let go of Nina's hand and advanced towards her.


	3. Happy endings to horrendous sights

1For Forever- Chapter 3, Happy ending to horrendous sights

She ran with slayer stamina, leaving her suit case back at the hotel. She had to get away, she couldn't do it. She couldn't stand there and watch him kiss her. And who knew Cordy had died? She sure didn't. She didn't understand. How could he send her that letter about not being able to move on if he had a girl friend? One that he had obviously had taken into his bedroom, she could tell that too.

She ran seventeen blocks to the 'Los Angeles Inn' and paid for one night there. She lugged herself up to the elegant room, and threw herself on to the bed and sighed.

What was wrong with her? She shouldn't have just assumed he was single.

Then, she spied the phone on the bedside table and dialed the Hyperion's number.

It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello, Angel Investigations, we help the helpless, how may we help you?"

She swore she could hear Spike yell, "We're changing the name!"

"Um, is Angel there?"

"No, he's out on some personal business right now, I'm Nina, is there anything else you might need?"

Personal business. Hah. He was probably out looking for her.

"Can I speak to Spike?"

"Sure, can I ask who's calling?"

"An old friend."

She heard a click, and then some movement.

"Hello? Pet, is that you?"

"Spike, yeah, How did you know? And don't tell.. Uh... Nina."

"Because you ran out of here quick, Pet. He told Nina you were someone important and he needed to talk to you, and then ran after you. We can smell you, he'll find you, Buffy."

"I'm in a hotel."

"He'll still find you."

"I know."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just... Spike, I felt like I was going to die," she mumbled.

"Buffy, listen to him, if he finds you, listen."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Buffy..." he warned, still being serious. "He wants you, just as much as I do. Listen to him."

Spike stayed silent for a moment before adding, "I can't believe I'm saying this..."

"Spike, thank you. I'll give you my hotel number."

"Okay," he said.

No more than three minutes had passed after she hung up was there a knock on the door. Her heart started beating faster, but, she made no noise, and didn't move from the bed. After a few seconds, the knocking started again.

Buffy stood up, and went over to the door. She looked through the looking hole in the door, and saw him.

Angel.

"Angel, I really don't even want to see you right now." The scene of him and Nina flashed in to her head and the dry tears in her eyes became wet again.

"Buffy, please, just let me explain this to you."

Buffy hesitated before opening the door and wiping her eyes. The sight before her was kind of funny. Angel was soaking wet, it had started pouring the second she had gotten into the hotel, so she had been lucky. She was dry.

She fought back some tears, and a laugh before moving aside to let him in.

"Uh, Buffy..." He paused, gesturing for her to invite him in.

"I don't live here." She said, annoyed with him.

"For the night you do."

Buffy sighed.

"C-come in..." she managed, and he stepped through the door way.

He stepped past her and moved to stand over to the side as she shut the door and went over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She wouldn't look at him. No. She handed him the towel and he put his wet coat on the line over the bathtub.

After drying his head, and arms and taking off his muddy shoes, he walked over to the bed and sat next to Buffy.

Buffy was hesitant. She didn't really want to be sitting next to him right now. She didn't even want to look at him right now. Every time she did, the horrendous scene flashed before her eyes.

"Angel–"

"Buffy, I–"

"No, Angel, just listen to me for a minute. I..." She trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

"I don't understand. I mean, you send me a letter saying how you can't move on, about how I'll always be your soul mate and about how much you love me when really," she paused again, frowning. "You're down here in L.A doing some werewolf girl named Nina."

"That's not how it is."

"Oh, save it. I know she's been in your bed. I can tell. Remember, in the letter how you said our connection wasn't faltered? Yours is. Mine isn't. Let me explain that theory. I, can tell. In Sunnydale, I could almost smell a different smell on you. I could tell you were dating someone. Your connection is faltered because, damn it Angel! I was standing there for ten minutes watching you two kiss and grope, and you didn't even acknowledge my presence!"

He looked at her, bewildered. If he could blush, he would've.

"I'm sorry, I thought I felt you, but, I didn't think that you would be in Los Angeles, so I ignored it!" He paused to look at her, and the hurt in his eyes became anger. "What! Have you finally come to say, 'Oh, I'm baked, come and eat– be with me?"

"Get out." Buffy said simply.

Her arms were crossed. How dare Angel talk to her like that? He was in her hotel room, and he's there yelling at her after he was off kissing some werewolf girl!

"Buffy..."

"How dare you even think you can talk to me like that after you were off kissing another girl? You're in my hotel room, Angel. I've never seen this side of you, and I don't want to see it, so if you're going to keep it up, I suggest you get out now. Willow may have shared the scythe's power with all the other potentials, but I am still at full strength."

Angel looked at her in astonishment.

"Buffy, I was... I'm sorry."

"I'll bet you are," she replied bitterly.

"Buffy, I do love you. I didn't give up on you, I just didn't want to give up on Nina unless you were sure."

"What, did you find her in some bar and decide to date her?"

"No, she was one of my cases at Wolfram and Hart. A werewolf bit her, and turned her, and then we had to show her. When she accepted it, Fred took her back home to get some things so she could stay in a cage at the firm until after full moon, and some group of cannibals caught her. Knocked out Fred because they wanted to eat a werewolf. Then, they wrapped her up, chained her down to a platter and waited for full moon. When we got there, we were unchaining her when she changed. She attacked the man who sold her away from Wolfram and Hart, and bit him. I'll bet you they ate him because we weren't going to let them have Nina back. She was an innocent."

"Oh."

"Buffy, you need to remember the only reason I fight evil, and didn't kill myself again when I realized I couldn't be with you because we were putting everyone in danger is because of you. I would've killed myself when you died if it wasn't for Cordelia."

"Cordelia!" Buffy's jaw dropped and the anger she had finally let go came back.

"Not like that!" He cried, at her surprised, angry, disgusted look. "She convinced me that you would want me to keep fighting, to keep going for you."

"She was right, surprisingly."

"I'm glad. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you. I would probably be in some alley feeding off of rats, or I would've stayed up to watch the sunrise. Buffy, I saw you get called. I saw the day Merrick walked up to you and told you were a slayer. I remember when you told all of your friends to call you. And you had that lolly-pop. God, you were so cute. I think I fell in love with you right that minute. Right when I saw you. And then, I got to see you stake your first vampire, you were wearing that orange coat... and then, I got to listen to your parents fighting... and you... cry yourself to sleep..."

Buffy sniffled but still refused to look at him. She didn't want to and she wasn't going to no matter what he said. There was nothing he could say, or so she thought.

"Look, Nina and I... we were dating when I was in charge of Wolfram and Hart. I kept dating her, and yeah, we've had sex, but, I'm still me. I didn't lose my soul. You're the only one who can bring true happiness, and you know it. We've had sex," he said again, and Buffy winced. "But, we've never... made love. You and I, we've made love."

She finally looked at him. Buffy looked up at him for the whole time he'd been there. He had that sparkle of love in his eyes, and he leaned forward and kissed her. It took a few seconds to react to the kiss. At first she responded by letting his tongue into her mouth. Then, she broke off the kiss and glared at him.

"If it were that easy, I'd be some prostitute on a street corner or something someone would compare to a piece of cake!" Buffy fumed at him.

He looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing... Buffy, I do love you, and if you want to be with me, I'll break up with Nina right now."

Buffy looked at him again.

"You never used to be this cold hearted towards women."

"I only want you, Beloved."

Buffy smiled at him, "I guess I am equivalent to a piece of cake."

"Never." Then, he kissed her again. This time she didn't pull away.

She chuckled into the kiss, and accepted it, and didn't pull back this time until she realized their hands had been feeling each other everywhere, and Angel's soul was endangered again. They were endangering everyone again.

"Angel, stop. Damn it, your soul."

"No, while Willow was here, she... well, she did it as a birthday present for you. And a present for me. My soul is permanent, Buffy."

Buffy's eyes widened.

"What did Willow get in return?"

"Um, tears of happiness from me, and... um... a promise. Two actually."

"What were they?"

"The first one was to take care of you and love you and never hurt you again. The second one was to talk to my friend... he's a sorcerer, and to bring back... Tara."

"Tara? You're going to bring back Tara? Angel, that's wonderful! I'm so happy!"

"I'm glad."

"Angel?"

"What is it?"

"Will you make love to me?"

He paused, being very careful with this question and coming up with an answer. His faced scrunched up in thought, and then he frowned, and his eyes became sad and proud.

"Not yet, be patient my love."

His answer surprised her.

"Wh...?"

"I have to break it off with Nina."

"Oh," She said, making sense of it all.

"I'd never cheat on you, or her. She's a wonderful person, Nina. But, beloved, I love you. Are you willing to be patient?"

"Of course," she said, confused, and a bit proud of Angel.

"Will you just hold me?" She blinked at the words that had just come out of her mouth because she had said the exact thing to Spike all those nights ago.

"Always," he said, getting up to turn off the light, he came back, and got underneath the blankets with her, and held her, and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Author's note Update

Hey guys, I know it's been awhile, I've just been really busy and I promise to REALLY update REALLY soon! Thanks for all those reviews! I love you all!

I'm also coming out with another story, (not sure what it's gonna be called yet) it's about Buffy being with the Immortal, and Angel gaining his Shanshu even thought he signed it away. Buffy then has to choose between her soul mate, or the perfect man. (you'll have to read to find out what happens!)

-Rach


	5. Rewrite of Chapter 3

1(I did some correcting because I didn't like the last ending. I was really un-happy with it.)

**Disclaimer: **Okay, okay, I don't own 'em! I wish I did. Oh well, they're still Joss Whedon's, but, I'm telling you, if he ever decides he doesn't want them anymore, (yeah, right...) I got first dibs! (& I may make up some characters as I go, I dunno yet.)

**Pairings:** I believe I said Buffy/Angel ( a 'lil bit of Angel/Nina in the beginning: not too much, I promise!) Faith/Robin, Willow/Tara Oh, yes, and Spike is _still _in love with Buffy, as we know, but he _may _get involved with Nina. (opinions?) Etc etc...

**Distribution:** You can take it, just ask, and tell me where it's going. Oh! & don't forget about giving me credit! I love credit. (Hehe.)

**Reviews:** I need reviews! In order for me to keep my story up, I gotta have my feedback! I'm addicted! (Good or bad, I'm prepared!)

**Warnings:** I'm thinking that I rated this **_M_**, but at the moment I'm not sure. If it's not rated **_M_** I'll change it, it's only for safety because there may be slight nudity, we all know that B & A, and F & R cannot control their urges...& then there's Faith's crude mouth (hah) Plus, you gotta watch out, I'm a really horrible speller! I type fast and don't happen to look back. (Sorry!)

(Here we go...)

She ran with slayer stamina, leaving her suit case back at the hotel. She had to get away, she couldn't do it. She couldn't stand there and watch him kiss her. And who knew Cordy had died? She sure didn't. She didn't understand. How could he send her that letter about not being able to move on if he had a girl friend? One that he had obviously had taken into his bedroom, she could tell that too.

She ran seventeen blocks to the 'Los Angeles Inn'. Then, she lugged herself up to the elegant room, and threw herself on to the bed and sighed.

What was wrong with her? She shouldn't have just assumed he was single.

Then, she spied the phone on the bedside table and dialed the Hyperion's number.

It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello, Angel Investigations, we help the helpless, how may we help you?"

She swore she could hear Spike yell, "We're changing the name!"

"Um, is Angel there?"

"No, he's out on some personal business right now, I'm Nina, is there anything else you might need?"

Personal business. Hah. He was probably out looking for her.

"Can I speak to Spike?"

"Sure, can I ask who's calling?"

"An old friend."

She heard a click, and then some movement.

"Hello? Pet, is that you?"

"Spike, yeah, How did you know? And don't tell.. Uh... Nina."

"Because you ran out of here quick, Pet. He told Nina you were someone important and he needed to talk to you, and then ran after you. We can smell you, he'll find you, Buffy."

"I'm in a hotel."

"He'll still find you."

"I know."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just... Spike, I felt like I was going to die," she mumbled.

"Buffy, listen to him, if he finds you, listen."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Buffy..." he warned, still being serious. "He wants you, just as much as I do. Listen to him."

Spike stayed silent for a moment before adding, "I can't believe I'm saying this..."

"Spike, thank you. I'll give you my hotel number."

"Okay," he said.

No more than three minutes had passed after she hung up was there a knock on the door. Her heart started beating faster, but, she made no noise, and didn't move from the bed. After a few seconds, the knocking started again.

Buffy stood up, and went over to the door. She looked through the looking hole in the door, and saw him.

Angel.

"Buffy, I know you're in there."

"Angel, I really don't even want to see you right now." The scene of him and Nina flashed in to her head and the dry tears in her eyes became wet again.

"Buffy, please, just let me explain this to you."

Buffy hesitated before opening the door and wiping her eyes. The sight before her was kind of funny. Angel was soaking wet, it had started pouring the second she had gotten into the hotel, so she had been lucky. She was dry.

She fought back some tears, and a laugh before moving aside to let him in.

"Uh, Buffy..." He paused, gesturing for her to invite him in.

"I don't live here." She said, annoyed with him.

"For the night you do."

Buffy sighed.

"Come in..." she managed, and he stepped through the door way.

He stepped past her and moved to stand over to the side as she shut the door and went over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She wouldn't look at him. No. She handed him the towel and he put his wet coat on the line over the bathtub.

After drying his head, and arms and taking off his muddy shoes, he walked over to the bed and sat next to Buffy.

Buffy was hesitant. She didn't really want to be sitting next to him right now. She didn't even want to look at him right now. Every time she did, the horrendous scene flashed before her eyes.

"Angel–"

"Buffy, I–"

"No, Angel, just listen to me for a minute. I..." She trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

"I don't understand. I mean, you send me a letter saying how you can't move on, about how I'll always be your soul mate and about how much you love me when really," she paused again, frowning. "You're down here in L.A doing some werewolf girl named Nina."

"That's not how it is."

"Oh, save it. I know she's been in your bed. I can tell. Remember, in the letter how you said our connection wasn't faltered? Yours is. Mine isn't. Let me explain that theory. I can tell. In Sunnydale, I could almost smell a different smell on you. I could tell you were dating someone. Your connection is faltered because, damn it Angel! I was standing there for ten minutes watching you two kiss and grope, and you didn't even acknowledge my presence!"

He looked at her, bewildered. If he could blush, he would've.

"I'm sorry, I thought I felt you, but, I didn't think that you would be in Los Angeles, so I ignored it!" He paused to look at her, and the hurt in his eyes became anger. "What! Have you finally come to say, 'Oh, I'm baked, come and eat– be with me?"

"Get out." Buffy said simply.

Her arms were crossed. She was _pissed_.

"Buffy..."

"How dare you even think you can talk to me like that after you were off kissing another girl? You're in my hotel room, Angel. I've never seen this side of you, and I don't want to see it, so if you're going to keep it up, I suggest you get out now."

Angel looked at her in astonishment.

"Buffy, I was... I'm sorry."

"I'll bet you are," she replied bitterly.

"Buffy, I do love you. I didn't give up on you, I just didn't want to give up on Nina unless you were sure. She was one of my cases at Wolfram and Hart. A werewolf bit her, and turned her, and then we had to show her how to live with it. When she accepted it, Fred took her back home to get some things so she could stay in a cage at the firm until after full moon, and some group of cannibals caught her. Knocked out Fred because they wanted to eat a werewolf. Then, they wrapped her up, chained her down to a platter and waited for full moon. When we got there, we were unchaining her when she changed. She attacked the man who sold her away from Wolfram and Hart, and bit him. I'll bet you they ate him because we weren't going to let them have Nina back. She was an innocent. She's also a really good person. I'm not going to hurt her like I hurt you." Angel smiled at her.

"Oh."she said.

"Buffy, you need to remember the only reason I fight evil, and didn't kill myself again when I realized I couldn't be with you because we were putting everyone in danger is because of you. I would've killed myself when you died if it wasn't for Cordelia."

"Cordelia!" Buffy's jaw dropped and the anger she had finally let go came back.

"Not like that!" He cried, at her surprised, angry, disgusted look. "She convinced me that you would want me to keep fighting, to keep going for you."

"She was right, surprisingly."

"I'm glad. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you. I would probably be in some alley feeding off of rats, or I would've stayed up to watch the sunrise. Buffy, I saw you get called. I saw the day Merrick walked up to you and told you were a slayer. I remember when you told all of your friends to call you. And you had that lolly-pop. God, you were so cute. I think I fell in love with you right that minute. Right when I saw you. And then, I got to see you stake your first vampire, you were wearing that orange coat... and then, I got to listen to your parents fighting... and you... cry yourself to sleep..."

Buffy sniffled but still refused to look at him. She didn't want to and she wasn't going to no matter what he said. There was nothing he could say, or so she thought.

"Look, Nina and I... we were dating when I was in charge of Wolfram and Hart. I kept dating her, and yeah, we've had sex, but, I'm still me. I didn't lose my soul. You're the only one who can bring true happiness, and you know it. We've had sex," he said again, and Buffy winced. "But, we've never... made love. You and I, we've made love."

She finally looked at him. Buffy looked up at him for the whole time he'd been there. He had that sparkle of love in his eyes, and he leaned forward and kissed her. It took a few seconds to react to the kiss. At first she responded by letting his tongue into her mouth. Then, she broke off the kiss and glared at him.

"If it were that easy, I'd be some prostitute on a street corner or something someone would compare to a piece of cake!" Buffy fumed at him.

He looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing... Buffy, I do love you, and if you want to be with me, I'll break up with Nina right now."

Buffy looked at him again.

"You never used to be this cold hearted towards women."

"I only want you, Beloved."

Buffy smiled at him, "I guess I am equivalent to a piece of cake."

"Never." Then, he kissed her again. This time she didn't pull away.

She chuckled into the kiss, and accepted it, and didn't pull back this time until she realized their hands had been feeling each other everywhere, and Angel's soul was endangered again. They were endangering everyone again.

"Angel, stop. Damn it, your soul."

"No, while Willow was here, she... well, she did it as a birthday present for you. And a present for me. My soul is permanent, Buffy."

Buffy's eyes widened.

"Wha... why didn't you..." she didn't know what to say. "What did Willow get in return?"

"Um, tears of happiness from me, and... um... a promise. Two actually."

"What were they?"

"The first one was to take care of you and love you and never hurt you again. The second one was to talk to my friend... he's a sorcerer, to bring back... I believe her name was Tara."

"Tara? You're going to bring back Tara? How is it possible? I mean– I'm happy, it's just that when Wil went all psycho Witch, she couldn't even bring back Tara and she was _really_ powerful."

"Well, he can actually talk to the dead, and ask Tara if she wants to come back. She knows Willow's been having a hard time, even with– Kennedy is it?– by her side. If she wants to– you can only do it with the soul's permission– he'll re-make her body, and re-incarnate her."

"Oh my god, wow. But, they never found her body. Sunnydale is now a big crater."

"I know, we'll deal."

_Silence._

"Angel?"

"What is it?"

"Will you just hold me?" She blinked at the words that had just come out of her mouth... the exact ones she had said to Spike all those nights ago.

"Always," he said, getting up to turn off the light, he came back, and got underneath the blankets with her, and held her, and they fell asleep in each others arms.

_(I corrected it, it was really bothering me, hehe. I hope you liked the ending better!)_

_-Rach_

yo rach im sorry 4 the punchi nose


	6. Feeling This

1

**Disclaimers:** Yes, we all know by know _who_ owns B & A, and all of our other favorite characters... (that would be...) Joss Whedon (and I hate him for it!).

**Distribution:** Same as always. Ask & tell Rach where it's headed. & _never_ forget the credit. (Insert Rach grinning)

**Pairings:** B&A, R&F, W&T (& Kennedy?) S&N(?) Etc, etc...

**Warnings:** I'm thinking that I rated this **_M_**, but at the moment I'm not sure. If it's not rated **_M_** I'll change it, it's only for safety because there may be slight nudity, we all know that B & A, and F & R cannot control their urges...& then there's Faith's crude mouth (hah) Plus, you gotta watch out, I'm a really horrible speller! I type fast and don't happen to look back. (Sorry!)

**Feedback:** Yes! Feed me! (& not with any utensils, haha) I want the reviews, I suck them down like water. ( Uh-huh, I know I'm nutty...) Fire or Sweets, I want the feedback!

_**Note:**_

_(Oh my GOD, I am SO incredibly sorry for making you wait! I've been so busy doing school work that I haven't had any free time to write my fic! & I've noticed that my muse is no where to be found... Anyway, _insert big announcer voice_ **What you've all been waiting for—!**)_

**Chapter 4— Dun, Dun, Dun!** (No, that's not the title. _Grins._)

"Faith!" Dawn called, flipping the pancakes. "Get your slayer butt down here, breakfast is ready!"

When she got no response, "FAITH!"

"Cool it, Kid! You're making my head hurt," Faith said, coming down the stairs in a tank top and a pair of wrinkled dark blue stretch pants. "I'm tired..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Dawn put the pancakes on the table, adding the syrup and butter to the mix.

Faith immediately perked up.

"Oooh, they smell good," she said, poking at the top one with the finger.

Dawn slapped it away, "Don't touch it! (A) it's hot.(B) That one's mine." She picked up her fork and stabbed it in to the golden brown, steaming hot pancake, viciously.

"Geez, Dawn, if I knew you were so crazy with forks I would've hidden them all," Willow scuffled into the kitchen happily.

"Well," Faith said, her mouth stuffed full of savory maple syrup doused pancake– "_Bour chuppher_."

"What?" Dawn asked, frowning.

Faith swallowed and smiled. "I said, 'you're chipper'."

They stared at her.

"Since when do you use the word 'chipper'?"

Faith glared at them. "Since an ex-principal became my boyfriend. Why do you look so surprised? He's taught me more than just how to fuck upside down and how to–"

"Ew," Dawn said, getting up, and bringing her plate to the sink, "Just stop talking."'

Faith frowned.

"So, Wil, any word on the Buffy front?" Faith asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, Buff called last night, she said Angel was in the shower. I guess this means they're back together. Plus, Buffy said that Angel would call me with more info on Tara."

"Oooh, B's gettin' some action," Faith smiled. "You did say Big A was in the shower right?"

Before Willow could answer, "Tara?" Dawn asked, pausing. "Our Tara?"

"Yes, silly."

"But she's–"

"Dead, I know, Dawnie. Not for long... well... I hope." Willow's smile brightened.

"I don't get it..." Dawn said, taking a step away from Willow, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see," Willow said, before trompsing out the door and into the sunlight, leaving Faith and Dawn to stare questioningly after her.

**(Meanwhile, in L.A...)**

There was sunlight shining in the room, streaks of it up the walls and on the bed. A blonde sat up in bed, blinking her eyes, and looking around before she called,

"Angel?"

There was no answer.

"Angel? Angel, are you here?"

Still nothing.

She pulled on a sweater and made her way to the bathroom. When she came out, she bumped into...

"Spike! God, you scared me. Do you know where Angel is?"

"Uh..." Spike looked nervous. "Uh... Nina.. Yeah, he'll be back soon."

"Ookay.." Nina said, sighing.

Spike was always so cryptic. Maybe a little more cryptic and mysterious than Angel. The Vampire. With a Soul. They were both Vampires. With souls. And She was a werewolf. With... a soul? Nina shrugged off the thought. She still wasn't used to the whole 'demons, vampires, and werewolves' thing. Too add to the pile, she had heard Angel and Spike talking about some 'Buffy' and her being the ultimate 'Slayer' of vampires... or so she'd heard. Right after that they were talking about how 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' had brought more 'slayers' into calling and it had 'shifted the balance' and now 'good' had more 'warriors' than 'evil'.

Way too weird confusing and cryptic for her.

Now... Where in the world was Angel? He hadn't come back last night after he went after that... very tiny blonde girl. Wait... was that the one that Spike and Angel had gone to Italy for? They were all mad and sad that their 'friend' was with 'The Immortal' whoever that was. Was this the Italian girl? She sure didn't look Italian. Nah. Couldn't be... Surely Angel or Spike would've said something. Right?

(Hehe)

Buffy opened her eyes and drank in her surroundings. Where was she again? Oh, right. L.A. To see Angel. Hold on.. Where was Angel?

Buffy tried to move her arm, and frowned when she realized she couldn't. There was something on it, and as she looked down, she almost screamed. She had forgotten that Angel was with her in the Hotel room.

"Holy sh–" She remembered that he was sleeping– he was nocturnal after all– and wanted to give him some rest.

Carefully, she removed her arm from underneath him, and dragged herself from the bed. Silently, she crept into the bathroom and changed her clothes. She was going to leave Angel a note, go see Spike, and something else... what was it again? Oh, right. Try to figure out what made Nina so special.

She pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a U necked blue t-shirt that made her look more sophisticated– and a pair of sneakers, all of which she had worn the night before. She suddenly regretted running and leaving her suitcase behind. When she came out, she smiled, watching Angel reach around for her. He finally grabbed a pillow, pulling it against him, and settled back into sleep.

Buffy walked over to the night stand, grabbed a pen and a notepad, and wrote Angel a note--

_Angel,_

_I went out, not sure where I'm going yet. _

_I'll be back in a little while with some blood for you._

_I love you,_

_Buffy_

_xoxo_

She smiled, walked over to the door, took one last look at the beautiful sight before her, and left.


	7. ANAE AE Authors Excuse

Ok, this is my authors note.

Doesn't everyone love stupid introductions like that?

Okay, so I'm stalling. Look everyone, I'm so so so sorry for taking so darn long to update even though everyone asked me to update sooner.

Excuse A) my computer crashed. a perfectly reasonable excuse

Excuse B) we moved not as reasonable

Excuse C) I got a new boyfriend this one pretty much sucks. I'm really sorry

I'm updating!!

Be ready!!

I love you all so much,

you've been so great to this fic...

I'm really sorry, seriously guys, I am.

Rach/Buffeh


	8. Thoughts On The Now

**Disclaimer: **Okay, okay, I don't own 'em! I wish I did. Oh well, they're still Joss Whedon's, but, I'm telling you, if he ever decides he doesn't want them anymore, (yeah, right...) I got first dibs! (& I may make up some characters as I go, I do not know yet.)

**Pairings:** I believe I said Buffy/Angel ( a 'lil bit of Angel/Nina in the beginning: not too much, I promise!) Faith/Robin, Willow/Tara Oh, yes, and Spike is _still _in love with Buffy, as we know, but he _may _get involved with Nina. (opinions?) Etc etc...

**Distribution:** You can take it, just ask, and tell me where it's going. Oh! & don't forget about giving me credit! I love credit. (Hehe.)

**Reviews:** I need reviews! In order for me to keep my story up, I gotta have my feedback! I'm addicted! (Good or bad, I'm prepared!)

**Warnings:** I'm thinking that I rated this **_M_**, but at the moment I'm not sure. If it's not rated **_M_** I'll change it, it's only for safety because there may be slight nudity, we all know that B & A, and F & R cannot control their urges...& then there's Faith's crude mouth (hah) Plus, you gotta watch out, I'm a really horrible speller! I type fast and don't happen to look back. (Sorry!)

(Here we go...)

Buffy looked around the store, her eyes catching an ugly Chanel scarf that was such a bright barf green that it stuck out like a hillbilly at a business meeting. Translation: It stuck out A LOT.

She smiled at it pitifully and also the woman wearing it. She thought of clowns when she looked at the scarf and cast her eyes down when the woman looked up at her. She smirked a bit, before moving to another rack of reasonably priced clothes and starting to get serious about it.

She liked having her mind off of Angel and everything that had been happening in the last few days. Everything was so out of whack. She wondered if Angel had gotten up yet, and then instantly regretted leaving him there to wake up to an empty bed. She rolled her shoulders to release some of the tension and continued browsing.

It was odd that she had found herself shopping in the mall. When she had left this morning she had intended to go back to the hotel to find her suitcase but instead let her feet take her into the direction of the mall. She walked fourteen blocks before she had the sense to hail a cab.

She looked around the store again, to see if anything else, maybe not quite so offending would catch her eye. She walked over to a shelf stacked with her favorite brand of jeans. Durable, and slimming. She tugged two pairs of size 5's out from underneath a pile of 7's and placed them gently over one arm.

This was just weird. She comes to L.A., sees Angel and Nina, gets back together with Angel, and then goes shopping. The more she thought about it, the more she frowned, then making her worry about worry lines. She straightened up and headed into the formal wear department, but not before grabbing a few casual shirts.

By the time she left the store, her visa was up about 200 dollars.

Finally, she stopped at a Mr. Smoothie booth, and took up residence for 15 minutes on a bench while she rested. Her thoughts drifted from the weird looking chubby boy that kept staring at her from across the booth back to her Angel.

All of this in one night. Unbelieveable. Crazy. Impossible. And yet, she was sitting there, on a bench only a few blocks away from the Hyperion hotel. She rolled her shoulders again.

Angel was pacing around the hotel room. He was going insane waiting for her to come back. What could she possibly be doing that was taking so long? What did girls this day and age do now in the day time anyway besides go to work and school? Buffy didn't do either at this moment so where could she be?

Angel needed to get something done. He just didn't know what. Then it dawned on him, and as he flew across the room to the phone, he uttered a single word.

"Nina."

He dialed her number and waited impatiently as it rang and rang. Finally, there was a click as the phone was picked up and someone uttered a sleepy hello.

"Nina?"

"Angel?" Nina sounded a bit happy to hear his voice. "Hey, what can I do you for?"

"Uhm, can I meet you somewhere?" Angel asked her, rocking back and forth on his toes like a child with ADHD.

"Yeah, sure." He heard her yawn. "Where? When?"

"Uhm, 30 minutes at the main street diner?" he questioned.

"I'll have to check my calendar," Nina said with a slight giggle.

Angel stiffled an exaperated sigh.

"Just kidding," Nina resolved, "I'll see you there," she said.

"Okay," Angel sighed with relief. "Bye Nina."

"See ya, Angel," she said, and hung up the phone.


	9. The Break Up

**Disclaimer: **Okay, okay, I don't own 'em! I wish I did. Oh well, they're still Joss Whedon's, but, I'm telling you, if he ever decides he doesn't want them anymore, (yeah, right...) I got first dibs! (& I may make up some characters as I go, I do not know yet.)

**Pairings:** I believe I said Buffy/Angel ( a 'lil bit of Angel/Nina in the beginning: not too much, I promise!) Faith/Robin, Willow/Tara Oh, yes, and Spike is _still _in love with Buffy, as we know, but he _may _get involved with Nina. (opinions?) Etc etc...

**Distribution:** You can take it, just ask, and tell me where it's going. Oh! & don't forget about giving me credit! I love credit. (Hehe.)

**Reviews:** I need reviews! In order for me to keep my story up, I gotta have my feedback! I'm addicted! (Good or bad, I'm prepared!)

**Warnings:** I'm thinking that I rated this **_M_**, but at the moment I'm not sure. If it's not rated **_M_** I'll change it, it's only for safety because there may be slight nudity, we all know that B & A, and F & R cannot control their urges...& then there's Faith's crude mouth (hah) Plus, you gotta watch out, I'm a really horrible speller! I type fast and don't happen to look back. (Sorry!)

(Here we go...)

Angel went hastily down in the elevator to the ground floor, which happened to be the parking garage. Why this motel out of every other motel had a parking garage he did not know. All he knew was that he had just gotten a phone call from Lorne saying that the car he'd called for with the sun proof windows was sitting in the parking garage under the motel, and that it needed to be returned to Lorne's friend in two days or Lorne would owe him a favor instead of the other way around.

He pushed the unlock button on the keys Lorne had left at the front desk and waited for the little beep and the flashing of head lights so he would be alerted of which vehicle was the right one. A dark blue viper, the color that he would've classified as midnight (and could be debated as dark blueberry) beeped. He went towards it, slid himself into the viper and stuck the key into the ignition.

When he arrived at the diner, he parked in the back out of the sunlight, and went through the back door. He asked the waitress to be seated at the booth in the back and to keep out for a blonde. The waitress nodded, and took his drink order. Coffee.

"I like the smell," he commented when she gave him a funny look considering it was 2:30 in the afternoon.

She smiled a polite smile and left.

Nina strode in 25 minutes late, and was escorted to a table with a grumpy but hopeful looking Angel.

"Hey, Angel, what's going on?" She asked casually, but secretly, she had been on edge ever since his phone call this morning.

"Uh, yeah, Nina, we need to talk."

She gulped and looked around nervously. Those were the words no girl who was in a relationship she didn't want to be rid of wanted to hear. By the look on his handsome face, there was no hope for her.

"Okay, what about?" Play stupid.. Why not? Every other girl on the planet did it.

"Us," he muttered, but she heard it loud and clear.

"Speaking of us, where were you this morning? I woke up all by myself." The look on his face was all-telling. "We're over aren't we?" Nina looked at him, her face blunt. She was just going to give. Later she would go home and eat a pint of Ben and Jerry's and have a good cry.

"Pretty much," he said, all sympathetic. She didn't want his pity.

"Okay," Nina said, standing up. "Well, I'm glad I missed breakfast for that. See ya later, Angel."

With that, she turned and exited the restaurant. She gave him herself, and she just wasn't enough. That's when she knew what the cause of this all was. She saw it with her very own eyes.

"Sir?" The waitress came up to Angel. "There's a blonde at the counter..."

"But, I just saw the girl I was here to..." Angel trailed off, looking at her. "Buffy."

"Hey. Who was that?" Buffy asked, sliding into the booth and gesturing over her shoulder to where Nina had just exited.

"Nobody," Angel sighed. "Nobody at all."


	10. And The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer: **Okay, okay, I don't own 'em! I wish I did. Oh well, they're still Joss Whedon's, but, I'm telling you, if he ever decides he doesn't want them anymore, (yeah, right...) I got first dibs! (& I may make up some characters as I go, I do not know yet.)

**Pairings:** I believe I said Buffy/Angel ( a 'lil bit of Angel/Nina in the beginning: not too much, I promise!) Faith/Robin, Willow/Tara Oh, yes, and Spike is _still _in love with Buffy, as we know, but he _may _get involved with Nina. (opinions?) Etc etc...

**Distribution:** You can take it, just ask, and tell me where it's going. Oh! & don't forget about giving me credit part! I love credit. (Hehe.)

**Reviews:** I need reviews! In order for me to keep my story up, I gotta have my feedback! I'm addicted... (Good or bad, I'm prepared!)

**Warnings:** I'm thinking that I rated this **_M_**, but at the moment I'm not sure. If it's not rated **_M_** I'll change it, it's only for safety because there may be slight nudity, we all know that B & A, and F & R cannot control their urges...& then there's Faith's crude mouth (hah) Plus, you gotta watch out, I'm a really horrendous speller! I type fast and don't happen to look back. (Sorry!)

(Here we go...)

"Come on, move it along," the dark figure pushed another figure down a corridor.

"I'm going! There's only so fast I can go with a broken ankle," the man said, "asshole.." he added quietly as an after thought and recieved a blow to the head. "Do you know how quietly I said that? Really quietly, to myself. So you know what? Keep your darn hands to yourself!"

The first figure glared and then chuckled at him in the darkness. "We're almost there."

This made the other man grimace. He didn't have the money. All he had was the information. I mean, who the heck could come up with 3,000,000 dollars in five days? Certainly not he. Whoever could, he envied them.

The figure pushed the man down the last bit of the corridor and threw him through a door at the end, where he face planted on the gray carpet. He was surprised that there was light.. He looked up and around for the source. The light was coming from three overhead sun roof windows that were casting bright happy rays down across the floor and big wooden desk in an entertaining manner.

The man braced himself and stood up, looking at the back of the red velvet chair that sat behind the wooden desk.

"Y..You wanted to see me, my liege?"

"Yes I did, Hal. I certainly did. What to you have for me?"

"Well... my liege, I haven't got your money." Hal held his breath.

"I did not ask for what you didn't have, I asked for what you did have." The other person still hadn't turned around, but Hal could tell that he was still in the green, but slowly working towards yellow.

"I have some information about Angel and The Slayer. The eldest one."

"I see, Hal. So tell me, what _did_ you discover?"

"Well, he intends to bring back a witch, The Malay girl. The wiccan will be much more powerful with the Malay girl by her side... so that's the bad news."

"And the good news? I pray for your sake you've brought me some of that, Hal."

"I did, I did," he said quickly, and began fidgeting. "Uhm, well, as you predicted, The slayer is now in town. She's already seen Angel."

"Did he rid himself of the werewolf?"

"Yes... He did."

"And did she see The Slayer as I had asked you to arrange?"

"Yes, I made sure to give Buffy's cell phone a ring from her witchy friend and inform her where her Angel was. Nina saw her just as she was leaving the diner. It was perfect, I swear."

"Good, The voice changing spell worked then? Good. I expect to see you in another five days, Hal. If you have no new information, I will expect my money. If you do not have my money, neither of us will be happy people, Hal. I might want some collateral."

"I'll have something for you, my liege. I promise you."

"Good. You may go."

Hal nodded gratefully, and left hurriedly through a different door than he had come in. As soon as the person in the chair heard the door slide shut, they turned around in their velvet chair, and laughed.

"So, how'd you know where I was?" Angel asked Buffy as their food arrived. They'd been making small talk for a good part of the hour.

"Oh! Willow gave me a call. Her and the others had arrived at the hotel. And I guess someone there knew you were here."

"Okay," Angel said, satisfied with that answer, at least for the time being.

"So," Buffy said, swallowing the first bite of her yummy grilled cheese sandwich, "when are you gonna tell me who that was? Hello? Not a dumb blonde. Blonde, but not dumb." She looked so familiar.

"I know you're not stupid Buffy," He sighed another one of his exasperated sighs. "That was Nina."

"Nina?" Realization dawned on the young slayer. "Oh... The girlfriend?" She looked sick, remembering the intense kiss she had interrupted.

"Currently ex. I broke up with her," Angel said, looking up from him tasteless dish of food.

"I thought you said you weren't going to hurt her," Buffy commented, frowning at him

"Well, no matter what, she was going to get hurt. But I figure it's better this way, breaking up with her before I do anything with you. Because cheating hurts worse."

"True," she commented, finishing off the rest of the grilled cheese thoughtfully. "You know, I was never actually with the Immortal? Did I tell you this already?" Buffy asked, looking at him.

"I don't know," Angel said, now very distracted, as he noticed a man talking to Nina. She should've been long gone by now. She had left the diner a good hour ago.

He watched as Nina smiled at the man, and turned towards him. His vision was great, and he could see that her eyes were blood red. This was going to be bad. The knot that was now in his stomach, now seemed to be pulling tighter as Nina started towards the diner, holding something in her hand.

"Buffy, go to the bathroom, Now," Angel ordered, panicked.

"What?" Buffy asked, her face screwed up, she looked at what Angel was watching and her eyes grew big. "Holy crap. She has a gun!" Buffy whispered to Angel.

"I know, that's why you have to go... NOW!" Angel said as Nina entered the diner, keeping the gun covered.

Buffy kissed Angel and then ran out the back door just as Nina reached the table.

"Where is she, Angel?" Nina asked, her blood red eyes staring deep inside his chest.

"Nina, what happened to you?"

"WHERE IS SHE ANGEL??!" The shriek caused everyone around them to look. Angel opened his wallet and threw money on the table, grabbed Nina's hand and dragged her out the back into the alley. Buffy was no where in sight.

He pulled the gun from her hand, bent it, and threw it down.

Then, with no warning, he hit her on the back of the head, knocking her out.

What the hell was going on!?


End file.
